The Cuckold comes out of the Amery
by Aiedail Choupette
Summary: Recueil de drabble, autour du film Master and Commander.
1. Chapter 1

**Messieurs, Dames. Messieurs, Mesdames.**

Rien n'est à moi, comme d'habitude, et ceci sera un recueil de drabbles, pas comme d'habitude. En espérant qu'il vous plaira =)

**Enjoy'**

**

* * *

**

Stephen était fatigué, fatigué de courir les mers et de soigner les blessés, fatigué de cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Il était fatigué de voir Jack pourchasser un fantôme. Il était effrayé, aussi ; effrayé parce que Jack n'avait jamais connu la défaite, et parce que l'Acheron semblait déjà victorieux. Du vent.

L'envie que Stephen avait de descendre aux Gallapagos n'était ni une lubie, ni un caprice, ni un enfantillage.C'était simplement le cri muet d'un homme qui n'en peut plus, d'un homme qui sent que cette fois pourrait bien être la dernière.

C'était ce à quoi il pensait, avant qu'on ne vînt le chercher à cause de cet oiseau qui volait autour du navire. En s'élançant sur le pont, à la poursuite de cette bête inconnue, il se sentit un peu plus léger. En entendant le coup de feu, il se dit qu'il n'en voulait pas à Jack, parce que, de toute façon, il ne lui en voulait jamais vraiment.

La douleur vint après, bien après.

* * *

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_Rien n'est à moi :)_

**Enjoy'**_  
_

* * *

Jack sentit l'excitation monter, grignotant, rongeant sa colère – les français n'avaient donc aucun honneur ! Mais la chasse s'annonçait bonne et rapide. Et l'issue en était d'ores et déjà certaine. On ne pouvait rouler Jack la Chance et s'en sortir indemne.

Mais il ne faut jurer de rien.

Il aboya ses ordres en essayant de masquer le grondement de plaisir qui montait de son ventre.

C'est alors qu'il vit les feuilles jetées sur la table. Stephen faisait sa moue, cet air qui prétendait ne rien dire, mais clamait en fait tout. Habitué, il en fut plus attendri qu'inquiété. Réprimant un sourire, il prit un air sérieux et concerné.

_-Well, Stephen … the bird's flightless ? _

_-Yes. _

_-It's not going anywhere._


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi._

**Enjoy'**

* * *

Les voix des matelots résonnaient dans les oreilles du Capitaine. C'était délicieux. Rien ne faisait plus plaisir à Jack que le son du bonheur. Il était soulagé que ses hommes fussent enfin honorés par les Dieux de la Mer, même s'il avait du pour cela perdre un de ses hommes. Néanmoins, ce fait le blessait très profondément. Le garçon s'était tué, non seulement parce qu'il ne pouvait supporter l'idée d'être maudit, mais aussi parce qu'il savait que sa mort libérerait ses camarades. Il n'avait jamais été un excellent matelot, mais il ne méritait pas de mourir. Ce n'était pas un destin qu'il souhaitait à qui que ce fût, à l'exception peut-être de ses pires ennemis. Jack comprenait le sens du devoir qui avait poussé le jeune homme à se jeter à l'eau. Il aimerait que Stephen le comprît également. Mais le docteur n'était pas un homme des mers. Jack et Stephen, bien qu'ils fussent amis, étaient totalement différents l'un de l'autre. Ils partageaient beaucoup, mais ce genre de choses serait toujours une source de discorde entre eux. Mais ce que son ami ne savait pas, c'était que la mort de cet homme serait toujours un poids lourd à porter sur les épaules de Jack. Il avait néanmoins appris à vivre avec. Même si Stephen n'était pas conscient de cela, ils partageaient effectivement autre chose. Jack faisait lui aussi son deuil. Il ne le montrait simplement pas.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer :** _Rien n'est à moi._

**Enjoy'**

* * *

**Drabble 4 :**

La vie à bord de la Surprise était étonnamment routinière.

Comme d'habitude, après une bataille – contre l'Achéron, en l'occurence – Pullings se dirigea vers a cabine du Capitaine.

Comme d'habitude, un certain nombre d'autres gradés étaient là. Et le Docteur Maturin aussi. Il était drôle malgré lui, le brave Docteur. Il ne comprenait ni les termes ni l'humour marin. Alors il interrompait les réunions pour demander le sens de telle ou telle expression. C'est ce qu'il fit, là encore, et le Capitaine se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. Pullings voulut ajouter une précision, et le Capitaine renchérit sèchement.

Comme d'habitude.

Le Docteur et le Capitaine étaient bien drôle, l'un avec ses question dont les réponses leurs paraissaient si évidentes à tous, l'autre avec sa fierté mal placée. La vie à bord de la Surprise était étonnamment routinière. Tout le monde savait que répondre aux questions du Docteur était la petite habitude, le petit plaisir du Capitaine. Cela n'empêchait pas tout l'équipage de le faire à sa place.

Juste pour rire un peu.


End file.
